heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2004-04-09. HA! Is back on at 6:30 PM!, by starr99child
starr99child, 09/04/2004 10:51 AM :According to the schedule, Hey Arnold will be back on in the U.S. at 6:30 PM, 5:30c. Yay! So now it comes on two times a day! Send end those letters, and we'll make 'em show it all day. :P : ---- BSilb1, 09/04/2004 5:22 PM :Where the hell did you get that idea? Nickelodeon is WAY too fuckin lazy to update their schedule. They just fuggin suck. They're so busy pampering shit like Danny Phantom to pay any attention to the golden oldies. Someone send Butch Hartman a letter - tell him to quit making gay shows that use the EXACT same animation charcteristics and methods. He has no creativity whatsoever. He's now working on yet ANOTHER piece of garbage called "Crash Nebula". He better find another network or cancel his trash altogether, 'cause he's NOT gonna screw fans of older shows over by replacing them with signs of a dark and devastated future. : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 09/04/2004 9:13 PM :yay~! I'm so happy ^___________^ : ---- BSilb1, 10/04/2004 1:14 AM :Hey Arnold's NOT on at 6:30 PM, Nickelodeon just doesn't want to update their schedule. : ---- LovelySean, 10/04/2004 5:56 PM :6:30am not pm am am am am : : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 11/04/2004 12:33 AM :Bsilb yeah i know! but what i think that will happen is, well, remember how big My Life as Teenage Robot was? now it's going down! Danny Phantom is only so popular because it's new, but IT WILL GO DOWN! so hope for that! also, you'd be REALLY surprised how many people really like hey arnold! too!!!!!! : ---- iluvarnld, 12/04/2004 12:03 AM :so its not on at 6:30 pm? this really bites! : ---- Hadw4ziglozsbetc, 13/04/2004 1:10 PM :I saw it last night Its so cool to see it again I have'nt watched it in a while just my recorded tapes...Hey Arnold ROX!! : ---- starr99child, 13/04/2004 7:43 PM :This message has been deleted by the author. : ---- starr99child, 13/04/2004 7:44 PM :IT IS ON! I watched it Monday and today! Just go to hey-arnold.com and see the schedule! Geez, I know I'm right! Today they played Harold vs Patty and Rich Guy. So NYAAA!!! Quit freaking out on me. : ---- starr99child, 13/04/2004 7:56 PM :Please, don't cuss me out and call me a liar. I frequently check the Nickeldeon Schedule, and go to hey-arnold.com EVERYDAY for any important updates or imformation. Hey-arnold.com gives you the schedule in an easy-to-read format, so if you don't believe me, go there. :I get up every morning at 5:30 AM, to watch HA!, then I get ready and go to school. After I come back from school, I go to volleyball practice and finish my homework, and by that time it's around 5:30 PM, and I watch HA! again. I'm not lying. If I have to record HA! episodes and move them to Kazaa to prove it to you, I will. :So, if you are a loyal HA! fan, when you hear good news like this, don't try to say it's wrong; rejoyce with it. :....Ok, I'm done with my little speech now. *stink in background* That really bites